1. Field
The following description relates to a virtual operating system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for providing services using a virtual operating system to support mobility.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been research into technology that allows an application program or an operating system (OS) installed on one computer to be used with other computers. For example, such technology may include process migration, packaging by a server manager, and a virtual OS, among others.
Unlike a virtual system, a OS virtualization provides the same computing environment on a plurality of computers by installing a virtual OS layer between an OS and resident user application programs. A virtual OS stores and moves only the virtual OS layer, user application programs, and data.